Yumi of Rivombrosa
by shishiyu22
Summary: Yumi Komagata is beautiful , smart and has a noble and courageous spirit . Count Makoto Shishio can't help but fall in love immediately with her. But rang keeps them apart. Yumi is a maid at his family's service ! Can their love survive prejudices of times , evil plots and old flames ? Only time will tell for these two fiery lovers who will do anything to stay together. AU
1. Yumi of Rivombrosa

The sky was bright blue and the sun rays warmed the beautiful land of Kyoto . The forest was calm and there wasn't any sign of wind . It was summer of 1769 , a period when only the strong ruled and the aristocracy was the most powerful ruler in Japan , along with the most powerful of all , the emperor.

In the land of Kyoto , a large wood could be seen and two youngsters were ridding and racing with each other a young man was going after his friend who was leading . Passing through the grape yard he disturbed the people who were working there.

He smiled to himself , because he was now leading , thanks to that short way he road and passed through the gates of a large castle villa and entered in the back yard where servants were working. When he stopped he looked at his friend that arrived after him. His friend had a hat covering his face . He then put out the hat revealing a wonderful woman in her early twenties. She had long auburn hair , white pale face , rosy blood lips and gorgeous violet eyes.

She was no more than 1'70 feet high and had a beautiful body. With all that beauty she could turn every men whenever she passed.

The boy looked at his friends smirking " well my dear yumi , I see that I won this time"

Yumi chuckled " well Keiichi , you cheated , even if you won , you disturbed the poor workers at the grape yard …. So it means a win without honor "

" yeah right , a won is always a won no matter how you achieve it " he looked her throught his warm blue eyes. " and in the end those workers are always unhappy even when no one bothers them or when we bother them , and don't forget we are like them too , we aren't lords or aristocrats "

Yumi smiled at him her bright violet eyes shining " well true , but I don't think poor or rich has any difference , we are all humans after all "

" you have pretty thoughts in your head , I better get going to work "

" yeah me too , the countess must be waiting me , see ya " yumi said running towards the garden of roses and entered in the castle to her room. Entering to her room she saw the daughter of the countess Sayuri Makoto , her patron , Misao Ishima . She was a petit woman and pretty too , she had bright blue eyes with green sparkling and long black hair kept in a bun.

Misao now no more a Makoto was married to the baron Shinoi Ishima and had a daughter named Sakura . Like her eyes she was very cold and didn't like Yumi . Years ago she hadn't been like this , all started when she married her husband . Her marriage wasn't like she had expected , her husband being very greedy , disgusting and violent.

Misao looked at yumi with a pale face " I have told you before yumi , girls and ladies don't go riding in the woods , especially when you are the accompanying lady of my mother , for god' sake , you are even dressed like a man " she said pointing at yumi's jacket and long pants along the boots " go dress immediately , what a shame you are…." Misao replied coldly

" don't think because my mother has a weakness for you , you can do what you want , or do you want to turn back working with the villagers with your mother and little sister , so think about it…"

Yumi bowed at her " yes countess …."

With that Misao walked out of yumi's sight . Yumi sighed and went to get dressed . She opened her wardrobe and picked a normal bright green dress adorned in the bottom with white roses. She went then to her mirror to adorn her auburn hair in a bun leaving so strands to adorn her hair. Yumi than ran towards the old countess room and knocked.

" enter !" a warm voice said from the other part of the door.

" coming my lady " yumi said in a soft voice opening the door and seating near her lady's chair.

" countess , how are you feeling today ?"

Sayuri smiled at her " my dear yumi , you are such a good girl , you are the only who stays with me"

Yumi smiled at her " its not like that , your daughter Lady Misao , was her these days…"

" ah , my poor little daughter , leaving with that monster of her husband , talking about Misao , she doesn't comport well with you , yumi " the countess smiled at her.

Yumi looked at her with her warm violet orbs " its not that true , besides she doesn't have a very easy life…."

" I see what you mean darling , you are right , living with that husband of hers , what a disgusting man !

Yumi smiled at her " please my lady , don't overstress yourself …."

" oh my dear daughter , I would be the happiest woman in the world to see my brave son turn back home , beside his old mother"

" he will turn back for you countess , don't worry "

Sayuri looked with blue eyes at yumi " you haven't met my son , Shishio , have you ?"

Yumi shook her head " no my lady , but you have talked for him so much that I feel that I have known him for a long time " she said looking at the portrait of count Shishio makoto , now studding in Singapore . 

Meanwhile in Tokyo , the capital of Japan a very handsome young man with wonderful crimson eyes and great figure was exercising with three man in art of the Japanese sword.

" don't forget that we fight for our great emperor and we must follow his footsteps , with courage , beliefs and pride " he said smirking at them swinging his sword towards them.

His way of fighting was perfect and the way which he held his sword , very secure of himself.

" three beliefs which I see you don't have " he said fighting back their swords and knocking them down , while a old man came near him " count Shishio !"

Shishio smiled at the old general " General Aoki , I'm honored to see you "

" well I can see you are as strict as ever " the old man chuckled

Shishio's crimson eyes were brighten " well , you know me sir , so what can I do for you ?"

" listen shishio , this is lets say is a dangerous mission , you have to take an important document to general Tsunan , who will sent that list to our majesty the emperor .

" I would be honored to , but I have to return home I've gotten a letter that my mother isn't very well…."

" don't worry shishio , the mission is in the land of Kyoto , so after you finish this you will be straight home" aoki smiled at him.

Shishio bowed " yes , count on me " he said leaving towards his white horse.

" and shishio !"

" yes ?''

" if we meet again I want to see you married my dear friend !"

Shishio chuckled " I hope too !" shishio said putting the letters in his bag and leaving from the camp.

Countess Sayuri was lying comfortably in her warm bed while yumi was reading a story for her.

" its enough yumi , I want to sleep a bit and forget about my dear son…"

Yumi looked with sad eyes at her " please don't cry my lady , I am sure he will return to you , now better sleep a bit" yumi said closing the door behind her.

She sighed when an idea came In her mind and went to tell it to Keiichi.

" you want to go to doctor Aoshi ! Are you crazy he isn't anymore invited in the court !" seiiki shouted.

" listen to me seiiki , I don't care at all , he is my best friend and the best doctor in Japan , so he can make countess Sayuri feel better , and who know Aoshi has been always the miracle doctor and maybe can cure her from her illness"

Seiiki sighed " why cant I never say you no ?"

Yumi smiled brightly and hugged him " thank you , you are the best !" she said and took her horse and rode to Aoshi Shinomori's house.

Aoshi Shinomori was once a very rich man living with his family , he was the only successor of Shinomori family , but he had broken the first rule of aristocracy and had married a maid.

Breaking this fundamental rule he was banished from the court and couldn't step anymore in the world of richness , but he was happy as long as he had the love of life , his wife Haruna .

Yumi rode her horse towards the small house in the woods and landed to knock in the door of the small house. A little sweet woman with warm chocolate eyes and blond curly hair opened the door " yumi !" she hugged her.

" haruna " yumi hugged her back " how are you , how is aoshi ?"

" please enter " haruna smiled entering yumi in her house .

The two women sat in haruna's kitchen drinking hot chocolate.

" aoshi isn't here ?" yumi asked.

" he went to a patient , he will come back soon"

" you seem a bit pale , are you alright ?" yumi asked concered.

Haruna smiled at her friend " you are so beautiful , so kind , yumi its not only me destroyed , I have destroyed aoshi in the bottom of his heart "

" haruna , don't talk like this , he loves you , you love him , you have each others love "

Haruna was almost crying " look around yumi , this house is terrible , if he wasn't married to me he would be in a castle with all his richness "

Yumi looked at haruna " don't talk like this , he is happy here with you , he chose you to be by his side."

Haruna wiped her tears " how do you do this ?"

Yumi laughed " do what ?"

" make everyone smile in the worst situation ?"

" please , I am not as much as you say…."

In that moment the door was opened revealing a bit tired Aoshi. Aoshi was the best doctor in all japan and a real gentleman . He was very handsome , with black hair and mysterious ice blue eyes.

He smiled at the 2 women " yumi , I haven't seen you for a long time"

" aoshi I am happy you are well , I need to ask you a favor , the countess isn't feeling too well these days and I was hoping if you could come to see her condition "

Aoshi looked at her a bit surprised " well , if the countess gives me permission I will , of course"

Yumi hugged him " thank you , this means a lot for me "

Aoshi and yumi went outside to take their horses when Haruna came after them and aoshi helped her to sat in the horse with him.

Aoshi had finished checking the countess while yumi was near them .

" nothing to trouble you my lady , you are perfectly fine , the only thing that I can say you is not to stress yourself and drink this herbal tea every evening and before going to sleep , you care take care of that , ok yumi ?"

Yumi nodded at him and escorted aoshi outside the garden .

" aoshi tell me the truth , is she fine or not ?"

Aoshi smiled at her " little yumi , all the time worried about the others , don't worry she is fine , but what I told about her stress its true , she should be relaxing and not stressing herself"

Yumi sighed " it would be easier if Lord Shishio came sooner , she wants to see him , I have heard her praying about her son to return "

" I doubt that he would come that soon , shishio has gone to korea for a long time and maybe , who knows he could never return here , in Rivombrosa , our region of Kyoto"

" I couldn't be that sure aoshi , I can feel that he will come "

" why , has he written any letter to you ?"

" no…. but I have written to him…."

Aoshi looked at her shocked " I know you are crazy but this much , you aren't a noble"

" don't worry , I'll be fine and who cares if I am a noble of not , as long as this brings solution to my countess , I will do everything"

Aoshi chuckled " you haven't changed , have you ?"

Yumi smiled " well better going your wife is waiting for you and again , thank you "

" no problem , bye "

" good bye aoshi , we will see" yumi smiled at him waving her violet orbs shining and her long hair loosen playing with the wind.

While in Rivombrosa , in the other part of Kyoto two of the most powerful man in Japan were having an important discussion .

The advisor of his majesty Ikeda Ijori , the emperor and duke Hajime Saito the minister of the interior works in Japan.

" so the list will be in the hands of the general Tsunan this evening " saito said smoking his pipe.

" yes , and that list will be the downfall of these people who want the death of our emperor , those mans should be dead , who dares to kill the emperor should suffer , like a dishonored dog !" the advisor ikeda shouted.

Saito smirked " of course , you are absolutely right , but don't worry that list will be soon in the able hands of our emperor "

" very true , it was a honor to have seen you duke Saito "

Saito smiled " please the honor is mine and please best regards to his majesty and of course your dear wife Tokio …."

" yes of course , well I better get going " with that advisor Ikeda left.

Saito chuckled smoking his pipe and making puffs " you can come out now my lady…."

The door behind him opened revealing a very fascinating woman with warm blondish black hair and ice grey eyes. She was very beautiful and was wearing a long orange dress adorned with gold gems , showing a bit of her chest .

Saito came near her and whispered at her ear " its not very polite to spy Tokio especially when its your lovely husband with me…"

Tokio smirked " well duke saito you know very well that I am very curious by nature…."

Saito smiled " my god you are so beautiful " he said touching her swan like neck.

" you know saito , you can come admire my beauty every time you prefer…."

With that she kissed him passionately but then stopped " now lets leave this part for another part and talk about the list "

" believe it or not , I will save that list , once in my hands I will make sure that that list will disappear and will be safe , in no one hands…. We don't have to worry my man wont fail bringing them to me…."

Tokio smiled at him her eyes reflecting pure evilness.

Shishio was riding for hours in the woods and I feeling that his horse was getting a bit tired.

He touched his head " come on buddy , we are just there , and you can repose for all the day" he smiled his bright crimson eyes shining and glimmering from the strong sun.

He looked around to see general Tsunan pressed in a large fond of water.

Shishio landed , tied his horse in a tree and walked towards the man .

" general katsu " shishio bowed.

" count Shishio Makoto , you are punctual , I can see , if I am correct you have something for me "

Shishio nodded and opened his bag to take the letters and looked around for any intruder .

" don't worry count , we are alone here , nothing to be worried about"

Shishio took the letters and gave to Tsunan , then he went to drink a bit water.

Tsunan went near him " did you have a good trip ?''

Before shishio could answer a pistol came out in the bushes and shot to death general Tsunan.

" shishio took immediately his pistol and shot the man but looked around to see that there were 3 other mans . so he came near the general and took his pistol and shoot to death the other bandits too.

" general , are you ok ?" shishio asked panicked.

" please take the letters you gave me and run , don't give them to anyone , just go and give them personally to our emperor …."

" yes of course but you are coming with me , I cant leave you die "

" shishio , go ! this is an order , if you don't go it will be too late , now LEAVE !"

Shishio closed his eyes and bowed at him " I'm sorry…."

Then he took his horse and hit his horse stronger to make it run very fast from the voices that were coming . Shishio was returning to Rivombrosa.


	2. The return of Shishio Makoto

Saito was in his office , looking angry at the officer in front of him " there weren't any letters , are you sure , those letters should have been in general tsunan's bag ! now our emperor doesn't have the letters and the general is dead !" saito shouted.

The officer gulped " I don't now sir , but when our battalion came to take general tsunan sage to the emperor we found him dead and from far we could see a man leaving , a soldier with the uniform of korea…"

Saito's eyes wide " a soldier ….. "

" yes sir…"

Saito came near him " officer that soldier you believe to have seen , never existed , NEVER , do you understand me , I cant tell to his highness that a solder has taken those letters , I will take care personally about this matter !"

The officer looked at saito " yes sir , I understand"

" good now you are dismissed " the officer bowed at saito and left the office.

 _" those bastards failed to steal those letters , who was that damn soldier ! saito thought angrily_

Shishio now was in his lands and started to feel safe and comfortable , only to see before him his home , Rivombrosa , the wonderful castle , where his dear family was waiting for him.

" home sweet home " he smiled and started ridding faster towards the huge yards and gardens with full of tulips, roses , camellias , exotics flowers , and hundreds of fountains .

While shishio was coming a short young girl , with black hair and blue eyes came to the royal stall to advertise her brother Keiichi for shishio's return.

" keiichi , keiichi " she shouted.

" hey Yuko , sorry but I am very busy with work , can you come later "

" shishio has returned , sir count had returned!"

Keiichi stared in awe " shishio , is here….?"

" yes " yuko smiled.

Keiichi started running " why didn't you tell me earlier !"

" but I told you now !"

Meanwhile shishio was hugging his old babysitter Akane , the kindest woman in the world.

" my akane , you are as beautiful as I remember you "

" please , my boy , I have learnt you to not lie , besides I am old now…."

" absolutely not " he smiled.

Then keiichi came with a big smile at his friend , shishio looked at him " keiichi !"

" shishio !" the two friends hugged.

" how have you been ?" shishio smiled at him

" me fine sir , but you , you have been away for a very long time , we were waiting for you , especially your mother "

" my mother ! I have to go , I have to see her !" shishio ran inside to her private library , where she usually stayed.

He opened the door and was hoping to see his mother " mother …." He stopped in his tracks and stared in awe at the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life.

Long auburn hair , pale skin and wonderful violet eyes. The red dress she wore completed her perfect figure , making her more irresistible.

Yumi stared in shock at him " _he must be the count …."_ Yumi felt her body palpitated by his handsome looks , but not only that even far away from him she felt like sinking in those beautiful crimson orbs.

" I am sorry miss ….. did I afraid you ?" shishio came near her.

" no of course no " yumi smiled at him , her eyes brightened .

Shishio smiled at her too .

" you are…" yumi said.

" count Shishio Makoto , at your service miss…"

Yumi bowed at him and smiled " I know who you are…."

Shishio stared at her " do we know each other ?"

" in a certain way , I think we know each other , I have seen your portrait at the room of countess Sayuri , we have waited for you , sir…"

Shishio smiled at her and looked at her eyes.

Yumi then said to him " come with me …."

Yumi walked towards the door but shishio followed her quickly to open the door for yumi.

Yumi led shishio at countess Sayuri's room , when she was lying and praying for her son to arrive.

" countess…" yumi whispered " someone has come for you " she smiled.

" mother …." Shishio smiled at her.

Sayuri's eyes widened slightly " oh precious GOD , shishio , my son !"

Shishio came near his mother and hugged her " mother I am very sorry that I have been away for so long "

Sayuri had started crying " there isn't anything you should apologize about , my dear son , hug me please,

Shishio hugged his mother again while yumi closed the door behind her.

The other morning shishio and his mother were walking through the wonderful gardens of rivombrosa , savoring the fresh air and the warm sun rays .

Yumi was walking in the great salon and asked one of the maids " sorry to disturb , where is the countess ?"

" yumi , you are awake , the countess is walking outside with count shishio , she didn't want to disturb you "

" thanks " yumi said walking at the veranda to see the countess with her son talking and smiling.

" the new reforms the emperor has declared , are giving a lot disfavor for the nobles , shishio"

" and since when the aristocracy doesn't listen to the emperor anymore ?" shishio asked concerned .

" I don't know what to say , but there are voices of noble who want to oppose his highness , and to finish all this your brother in law is taking a lot of money and now has a lot of debs , and your sister misao doesn't want to listen at me , I don't understand that girl , she isn't even in love with him"

Shishio looked at the veranda in the castle only to meet his crimson eyes with the beauty of yumi. Yumi smiled at him and went inside.

" today son , we have to organize a ball for your return , to show all that rivombrosa has a successor "

" mother , who is that lovely lady whom I met yesterday at the library ?"

" she is my lady of company , and she is very dear to me , not offending your sister , but I love her as my own daughter"

" and her name ?" shishio smiled

" yumi komagata , Yumi of Rivombrosa"

" oh , I see , its her …" shishio more whispered to himself than to his mother.

" its a wonderful girl , and I care for her…"

Behind them a young handsome man with black hair , brown eyes and wearing a warm brown costume and high black boots.

" so makoto shishio came and didn't tell me nothing " he smirked.

Shishio chuckled looking at his old best friend " count Akira Kiyosato " then the two boys hugged each other .

" hey I see you are fine akira " shishio patted him in his shoulder.

" since you have been away , nothing had been the same " akira smiled and went to talk to t he countess.

Shishio then said " akira how about a fight , like when we were kids ?"

Akira smiled " whenever you like "

The two men were in the woods getting ready to fight .

Shishio made the first step while akira made a safe step not to be hit by his friend.

After sparing the boys sat in the grass and akira looked at him dead serious " shishio , I am sure you have listened some complots versus the emperor"

" yes I have heard " shishio sighed

" I am telling you this , because I am opposing the emperor too"

Shishio' eyes wided " what ?"

" you listened me , the emperor is forgetting about his nobles , and some reforms he has made aren't in our interests "

Shishio didn't know what to say .

" I am telling you this because , sooner or later , even you should unite with us" akira said leaving his friend in deep thoughts.

Yumi went to shishio's office to talk to him about something about her.

She was wearing an orange dress adorned with little flowers and had let her hair down.

Shishio was in his office looking at the letters he had taken . He opened them and looked at an list titled ' the list of the nobles who want the emperor dead'.

Shishio caught his breath and put the letter in one of his shelf and heard the door of his office opened.

" sorry my lord if I disturbed you " yumi looked at him.

Shishio smiled at her " don't , you didn't disturb me , so how can I help you ?"

" you remember that I wrote a letter for you to tell your mother wasn't really fine ?"

" yes I remember , and don't worry I wont tell anyone that you wrote me , if this is what you wanted to say to me miss yumi of rivombrosa , as you had signed in the letter "

Yumi smiled at him and then bowed " thank you for your kindness my lord , I know I broke the rules but it was necessary "

Shishio looked outside the window " is my mother that sick as you wrote me ?"

In that moment Yuko entered to serve tea to shishio " my lord your tea is here"

" thank you yuko and brink some tea for yumi too"

Yumi was shocked but didn't say anything while yuko looked like angry at her.

" didn't you listen what I said yuko , go , don't stand there"

Yuko bowed and with that she left .

" to answer your question my lord , the doctor has said that her heart is weak and tired , she doesn't need stress and also she needs you here , besides her"

Shishio looked at her radiating violet irises " it would be fantastic but the other month I will leave…."

" what !" yumi shouted almost breaking the teapot .

Shishio went near her and smiled " I can see that you have the same hot temperament as me , yumi "

That moment yuko came in serving the tea for yumi too and left.

" I don't have anything that can keep me here , yumi "

Yumi looked at his crimson eyes " well lets hope that that something happens…."

And finishing those words she left leaving shishio staring at her until she was gone.

Yumi was with seiiki while he was taking care for shishio's horse.

" this horse is wonderful yumi , having a horse like shishio has , you can win every horse race " he smiled but yumi wasn't listening only looking at the sky.

" yumi are you listening me ?"

Yumi blinked at him " of course I was listening , you were talking about lord shishio ….. I mean his horse ….. I mean lord shishio's horse…."

Seiiki looked at her doubly and she blushed and went away .

 _" why I am thinking about him , it doesn't make any sense …. I don't understand…. Why my heart races that strong whenever , I am near him …" yumi thought while blushing strongly._

Seiiki was eating in the kitchen whith akane and yuki.

Yuki smirked at her brother " my little poor brother , forget about miss pretty shoes "

" I don't know what are you talking about "

" really ? , didn't lord shishio and miss princess invited in their tea meeting ?" she laughed walking away.

Seiiki looked at her " yumi can do what she wants , she doesn't need our permission"

Yuki the laughed " don't worry brother , soon she will do everything she wants to do "

While seiiki didn't care at all Akane was a bit worried and left to search for yumi.

Yumi was undressing in her room getting ready to sleep when akane entered in her room.

" akane , what are you doing here , you scared me " yumi smiled weakly.

" I wanted to give you some more blankets , its getting colder these nights" the old woman smiled.

Yumi sat in front of her mirror " akane please , brush my hair "

Akane chuckled " since when you make yourself pretty before sleeping ?"

Yumi turned her head " what ? no , but I usually do this , in the morning and before a I go to sleep"

Akane started brushing yumi's hair " you have wonderful hair my little one "

Yumi smiled a bit .

" yumi , I have heard some strange voices talking about you and lord shishio "

Yumi turned her head " what voices akane , I haven't done anything !"

" yes I know , but just don't loose your head my dear and be careful , because you aren't a noble "

Yumi took a deep breath and looked at herself in the mirror.


	3. Farewell Haruna

Farewell Haruna

Shishio and seiiki were raiding in the woods and seiiki was explaining at shishio the economic situation in Rivombrosa. Shishio was starting to feel bored and looked around the woods.

In that moment yumi was riding very fast in the other part. Shishio smirked and said at seiiki

" seiiki , I want to be left alone , turn back and wait there for me"

Seiiki a little surprised by his outburst left shishio alone.

Shishio then followed the road yumi had taken and landed from his horse to see yumi entering only in her underwear , in a cold large fountain .

Shishio looked in awe at her , admiring her incredible beauty.

Yumi dipped inside the cold water and passed her hands through her wet hair , showing to shishio every part of her pale neck and back.

In that moment his horse made noises and yumi panicked and looked around.

" seiiki ! its that you ?! "

Shishio laughed at her outburst and left away , smirking .

Yumi took her dress and shouted " you stupid moron ! I have warned you to not peep at me ! idiot…."

Yumi took her dress and started dressing herself.

Countess sayuri was talking with her daughter Misao .

" so mother I've heard that doctor Shinomori has been here " misao said coldly.

Sayuri looked at her daughter " why my dear this kind of voice ?"

" I cant believe , you have invited that man in the court , when he was banished from the court forever , he dishonored the rules !" misao shouted.

Sayuri smiled at her daughter " and also he dishonored your heart , isn't that so ?"

Misao looked shocked at her mother " I don't understand what are you talking about mother , don't forget that I am a married woman , and I am happy about my marriage "

" yes of course darling , is sakura here with you ?"

Misao smiled " yes " she turned to take her little daughter.

Sakura was only 8 years old and was the miniature of her mother , long dark hair and big blue eyes with green sparkling . The green dress she was wearing was in complex with her color of eyes.

" grandma ! " sakura went to hug her grandmother.

Sayuri hugged her niece back and looked at her " my little sakura is so pretty , are you happy that your uncle has returned ?"

Sakura smiled sweetly at her " yes , I missed uncle shishio very much "

Shishio went to seiiki to let him his horse and take care for him at the stalls.

" so count shishio , did you have a nice promenade ?"

Shishio smirked " I found a prey …."

" really , did you catch it ?"

"not really , but I discovered that you often go to catch preys , pretty one especially" shishio looked at him smirking " shame on you seiiki , I knew you a noble man and not a peeping tom"

Seiiki couldn't believe his ears and was shocked .

Not knowing what to say seiiki replied " lord shishio , your sister misao has arrived with your niece "

" my sister is here ?" shishio said smiling " and don't forget what I said don't go around spying creatures " with that shishio walked away to enter in the castle.

While entering he saw a little girl playing with her doll " and you where did you come from…."

The little girl looked at shishio and her stared surprised " sakura …. Oh my god " shishio smiled taking her in his arms " you have grown up to be so pretty "

Sakura smiled and blushed a bit " thank you sir …."

Shishio chuckled " what sir , I am your uncle "

" shishio " someone whispered from behind him. shishio turned around to see his sister.

" misao …." Shishio hugged her while misao cried a bit " my dear brother…."

" let me see you misao " shishio smiled " I have missed you "

" me too brother , me too"

Yumi stormed at the stall looking for seiiki and found him working.

Seiiki smiled at her " so you came back , did you have fun ?"

With that yumi slapped him hard on his face " the other time you do it again I SWEAR I will tell the countess , to throw you out , you understood ?!" yumi screamed.

Before leaving seiiki too her by her arm " yumi , what the hell did I do ?"

Yumi screamed " do you want another again ?"

" well If you would let me know what did I do , I would be delighted " he smirked.

Yumi looked at him , shock all over in her face .

" or were you displeased that lord shishio didn't jump with you too , in your bath ?"

Yumi 's eyes wided and looked at seiiki again " it wasn't you ?"

" no madam , I don't think so , I didn't have the pleasure " he smirked.

" it was shishio…." Yumi whispered shocked.

" yes , it was shishio , lord Shishio , you raised the curtain and he enjoyed the show " .

Yumi had an angry face and was ready to slap him again but he stopped her.

" You don't ….. Yumi you must be delighted that a noble like him enjoyed your little show"

" Idiot !" Yumi cursed and went away.

Misao was in her brother's room with two maids who were making his bed .

" what are these ugly curtains ?!" misao shouted.

" madam , yumi said to put these …." The maid replied.

" is yumi the lady of the house , go take the other curtains immediately !"

" yes madam" the two maids ran away.

In that moment yumi walked in that hall.

" yumi !" misao said.

Yumi went near misao " madam " and bowed.

" you are very kind but let me tell you something , you aren't the patron of this house so , you cant give orders about tasks that aren't in your hands , and also don't bring people that aren't allowed in the noble house…."

" if you mean about Aoshi , he is a very good doctor !" yumi said.

"please don't oppose me , don't benefit because my mother prefer you , alright ?"

Yumi sighed " yes countess "

Misao gave her a cold look and then went outside.

Yumi was in the library with countess sayuri , ready to read a book for her when shishio entered in there.

Yumi stared at her while shishio had a funny smile in his face making yumi turn around unpleased " _pervert , if I catch him doing that again , I don't care if he is a count I will smack him !"_

" yumi dear , are you ok ?" the countess asked a little worried.

Yumi smiled weakly " yes , my lady I am fine , lets start reading "

" I know a pretty story …." Shishio said seating near his mother " its a story about love…."

Yumi than interrupted him " sorry to disturb you my lord but we prefer reading books about fate "

Shishio chuckled " but aren't love and fate the same ?'' looking straight at yumi , while countess sayuri was looking at her son not understanding the situation.

" lets tell that If I would go walking in t he woods and I would see a magnificent lady that dipped her delicate body at the cold waters of the lakes , what would you call it yumi , it was fate who made me meet her ?"

Yumi stared at him not knowing to say and than said " it could be called indiscretion "

" but love is indiscreet , it doesn't give permission , and she Is presented to us …." Shishio pointed his chest " beautiful , invincible and naked …."

Yumi gulped while countess sayuri looked at yumi surprised and said.

" more than fate son , I would call it childish , yumi please I am tired could you escort me in my rooms ?"

" and our reading ?" yumi said.

" it can wait , my son gave us a story for a whole week " she looked at shishio.

Yumi and sayuri went away leaving shishio alone in the library.

He then took the letters and the documents of the emperor and put them in another book to keep them safe.

Yumi was in her lady's room and was brushing her hair " yumi tell me dear , what was that story of naked women taking baths in the woods ?"

Yumi sighed " I don't now my lady , seriously , I don't "

" I love both of you yumi , but don't forget that shishio is a noble !"

" please , its not like you think " yumi smiled weakly " even that I must admit that your son has caught my eyesight …."

" this is the point my dear , and the same could be said about him , so you have to keep distance from him !"

Yumi smiled " don't worry countess , shishio isn't like the others…."

Sayuri looked at her " why ? why not , he is a man like all the others , in the future why he cannot desire you ?"

" I don't think so …" yumi whispered.

" anyway , you have to keep distance from him if you want to be safe"

Yumi nodded biting her lip.

Half an hour countess sayuri had fallen asleep and yumi went out form her room , only to see shishio behind her and smiling.

" its my mother asleep ?"

" yes… she is , now with your permission I want to repose too " yumi said walking away but shishio blocked her way .

" I cant allow you that , didn't you promise to me to read that book ?"

Yumi chuckled a bit " no sir , I don't remember promising you anything like that and also I don't want to exclude your mother "

Shishio didn't let her pass " there are some adventures that mothers should be excluded "

" this is the point sir , adventures that good girls should avoid " with that yumi stepped on his foot .

" auch !" shishio whined in pain.

" sorry my lord , what clumsy I am " yumi smirked and went In her room.

While shishio went away thinking .

That afternoon yumi had gone down the village to take some vegetables when she passed near a brothel and looked a very ugly lady beating a little boy with short brown hair blue ocean eyes .

Yumi went to take the little boy in her arms. " yumi " the boy cried.

The woman looked at yumi and snickered " well well , who is it , miss yumi of rivombrosa "

Yumi looked at her angrily " I swear , if I see you beat soujiro again , I will take that broom of yours and beat you to death "

The woman looked at her shocked " you little …. How dare you talk to me like that , or did you forget that I was the only one who took you to work at my brothel !"

Yumi looked at her with angry eyes and took soujiro's hand and went to seat in a calm place near the village.

She took had some water and gave it to him " soujiro , what did you do this time ?"

'' yumi I did nothing , I only took my money because I work all the day and that ugly monster doesn't give me any penny !"

Yumi sighed and then smiled at him " soujiro I have told you , that stealing is a very bad thing , even if the money are yours , now I have brought you a book so read to me "

Soujiro whined a bit " yumi please…. I don't want to !"

" boya ! if you want in the future to live a good life and be someone , you have to read and write , why do you think the countess took me in , because differently from the other maids I have learn to read and write , so you should learn too !"

" alright " he pouted .

Soujiro started reading and yumi smiled at him _" you will become a great man , soujiro I know you will"_

Shishio was in his office with his mother seeing the list of the nobles who were participating in the ball .

" Tokio takagi Ikeda ….. mother I don't want this woman in my ball !" shishio shouted angrily , his eyes blood red.

" I cant do that , she is the wife of the advisor of the king , it would be a disgrace …"

" mother I promised you to come to this ball , but I don't want tokio there !"

Sayuri sighed " shishio , that story has finished 10 years ago , I thought you had forgotten and forgiven tokio "

Shishio clenched his fist " whatever mother , do whatever you like "

Yumi was at aoshi's house talking with his wife haruna . The 2 girls were seated near the shore breathing the warm air of the sea and listening to the soft breeze of the waves.

Haruna took a better look at yumi , she was smiling widely , her voice was high and happy , and to sum up all her eyes were so brightened and enthusiastic , reflecting warmness and happiness .

'' yumi ?"

" yes ?" she gave her that happy smile

" is something wrong ?''

" no , why you ask , cant you see that I am in a very good humor ?"

" exactly , this is !"

" what do you mean ? " yumi looked at her blue orbs .

" tell me something , we have half an hour talking about count shishio "

Yumi blushed a bit " no , why do you think that , I wasn't speaking for him all the time"

Haruna sighed " today your smile is happier and you have your eyes shimmering with sparks , can you be possibly in love ?''

Yumi was shocked by her words " No…. I am not , I mean I told you that he had caught my eyesight , the way he speaks , his charisma , and his handsome figure , you only have to see his bright crimson eyes , there are so wonderful " yumi looked at the sea than at her surprised friend .

" you truly are yumi …"

" haruna stop staring at me , I am not like that at , its not like I am expecting his propose to marry him "

Haruna touched her hand " this is the point yumi , you shouldn't even think about it ! Listen to me , once , I was in the same situation as you , and you see now how I destroyed aoshi , it was all my fault that I he felt in love with me ! Its my fault that he now isn't part of the noble society , if only I had kept my distance , everything would have been normal , aoshi now married to a real woman , not at me , his maid !

Yumi looked at haruna's hurt look and turned away.

" you are my friend , and I never want for you to pass your life like me , its a very large burden to keep , please stay away from him , he is a noble "

Yumi gave haruna a very weak smiled " of course haruna and thanks , but I promise you that I don't have those kind of feelings about shishio , I swear !"

Haruna looked at her eyes " I want the best for you , yumi , now lets go inside aoshi should be waiting for me "

" yes , lets go " the two girls gave each other their arm and started walking towards haruna's and aoshi's house.

Entering in the small garden of her house haruna looked at yumi and smiled

" I am happy you came today "

Yumi returned her smiled " me too , you and aoshi are very special friends for me , for everything you need , please don't be ashamed to ask me "

" you are too kind yumi , but you know that I couldn't ever ask you everything "

" well I am trying " the yumi laughed " but really , don't think like that , I am very happy to give you my help "

Haruna gave yumi a weak smiled and sighed when aoshi came out drom the house , his eyes brightened by a warm light .

" aoshi !" yumi smiled while haruna went to hug her husband.

" I was searching for you girls , but I thought that you had a few things to say to each other , a man isn't needed in those kind of discussions " aoshi smiled kissing haruna's forehead.

" yumi why don't you join us for dinner ?" aoshi asked her.

" I am very delighted but I cant , today is the ball about lord shishio's return and I have to be there "

" oh , I see , well another time then " aoshi looked at her and yumi smiled.

Then aoshi stared at her " yumi , is me or you your eyes are sparkling ?"

Yumi blushed " don't start you now aoshi " yumi shouted while haruna chuckled " dear don't make fun of yumi , I was enough for her today "

Aoshi looked confused " I didn't do anything , but yumi looks today like a teenage girl thinking about her crush , tell me yumi who is the lucky on ?" aoshi smirked while yumi started punching him in his shoulder " you are so mean aoshi ! stop making fun of me if so I will never come back !"

Aoshi started laughing " I am sorry , but I didn't mean that way even so weren't you late to go somewhere ?"

" oh god ! yes I should go " yumi ran to take her horse and headed to Rivombrosa.

Haruna looked at her husband " aoshi is Rivombrosa having a ball tonight ?"

" yes , why do you ask ?"

" a ball that you weren't invited in , for my fault …."

Aoshi shook her shoulders " we have talked about this haruna , and I hate to repeat myself , I love you ! I don't care that other nobles ignore me about my choices , as long a I have your love I am happy !"

" aoshi , I … I am sorry " haruna whispered while aoshi gave her a light peck on her lips.

" hey , I just want you to be happy , I don't want to see you cry for me " he smiled while she nodded .

" lets go inside , I have caught a good turkey tonight for dinner , a romantic dinner under the candles is the perfect moment for us.

Tokio was in her home taking a relaxing bath and reading some letters while her lady of company was reading to her.

" so Shishio has returned ….. I see " tokio smiled " aiko , prepare me the bets dress and jewelries , I am going to meet an old friend , a very old _friend_ "

Aiko smiled at her " yes my lady…"

" soon shishio , very soon I will have the pleasure to meet you again"

In the large gardens of rivombrosa the maids were making up the tables that were layed out in the green grass. The tables were full of delicious food , meat , fish , salads , traditional dishes and a lots of cakes and fruits. Near the food there were a lot of crystal glasses and bottles of red and white wine.

Shishio was near his mother with his friend akira.

" soon even count Yukishiro and his daughter will arrive " akira said.

" why are you so interested in him ?" shishio asked.

" tomoe yukishiro is the most beautiful woman I have ever met , I love her and we are engaged lets say …."

Shishio smiled " well , a lot of things have happened when I was away "

Akira chuckled " you can say that , the old akira with 4 lovers in one day has disappeared from this world "

Shishio patted him in his right shoulder " I am happy for you my friend …."

Shishio looked around to see his sister , misao talking to yumi.

" yumi this day you have to take care of my daughter sakura " yumi looked at sakura and smiled at her " of course countess"

Misao smiled and went to join her mother and brother.

" I am so happy , I can stay with you , yumi !" sakura smiled hugging her.

" yeah , me too sakura , do you want to go to meet your father , baron Ishima has arrived"

Sakura looked at yumi with frighten in her eyes " no please yumi , I don't want to see him , please lets go to play in the other part of the garden"

Yumi smiled at her " of course sakura , lets go !" yumi took her hand and started walking to the other part while thinking " _I don't like the look sakura gave me minutes ago , I just hope that mad father of hers don't behave badly with his daughter at least , because for misao I cant tell the same thing "_

Shishio was looking at yumi who was taking his niece to the other part of the garden and smiled while akira whispered in his ear " I can see that count shishio has his eyes at the beauty there " he snickered.

" what ? I don't know what you mean akira " shishio said softly.

" no my dear friend , you know very well what I mean , you were looking at the pretty maid that was with your niece "

" not at all , I was only watching for sakura "

" if I don't mistake , she is your mother's lady of company , tomoe is good friends with her "

" really ? " shishio said trying to change the subject . He hated when people made fun of him on things he did or was doing especially when he was doing those things in private , with no one looking at him.

" yes , oh look there is tomoe , I want to present her , isn't she lovely today ?'' akira smiled walking towards tomoe and her sister Saori .

Shishio followed him chuckling _" I will miss old akira thought , he seems really in love , good for him "_

Akira looked at his gorgeous tomoe . She was always beautiful but today she looked stunning . Tomoe was very beautiful , very dark long hair and warm little black eyes . She had pale white skin and was in normal height . Her smile was warm and she was very sweet and polite but even serious in necessary moments.

Tomoe smiled when she saw akira talking to her father and then passed to greet her , by kissing the back of her hand .

" tomoe is a pleasure to meet you "

Tomoe smiled at him " please akira , the pleasure is all mine "

" I want you to meet one of my best friends , tomoe I have the honor to present to you Shishio makoto , the master of all this land you see "

Tomoe looked at shishio and smiled " its a honor to meet you personally count , akira has talked so much about you "

Shishio smiled at her and kissed the back of her hand " please miss , its you who has been in the mouth of akira all the day " he said making akira blushed like a tomato.

" well I will leave you alone to talk with e ach other , countess yukishiro , I was delighted to have met you , we'll meet " with t hat shishio went near his mother an his sister.

" tell me akira , how have you been ?" tomoe asked looking at his dark eyes.

" fine my dear , I am more interested in your well being than in mine , how is your father ?''

" he is alright , a bit tired because he has working all night about an experiment , but perfectly fine "

" how about going to see those irises there , those flowers go wonderfully with your beauty "

Tomoe blushed a bit and took his arm to walk towards the other garden.

Shishio was discussing with his mother when countess sayuri said to him " son have you seen your sister ?"

" yes , she went to greet her mad husband of hers " shishio smirked.

" please darling , go greet him too , it isn't correct to meet your brother in law "

" better go dishonoring myself then go greet that ugly buffoon !"

Sayuri shook her head " I know how you feel but you are a respectful man and also when you greet him you respect your sister , she needs at least respect "

Shishio's red orbs stared at his mother's blue one " ok mother " he said walking towards his brother in law.

Iori ishima was a rich man , but he had started to loose everything because of his large debts.

He was a fat man but tall , so his fatness wouldn't be shown that much. He had brown eyes and warm blond wavy hair . He had a big mouth and a very little nose and he wasn't handsome at all.

Shishio watched in disgust when saw iori coming towards him laughing " shishio makoto , to think you would come back home , we all have missed you !"

Shishio made a false smile " why , didn't you want me back ?"

" please don't misunderstand my words , we are all happy to have you among us " he laughed touching shishio's shoulder .

 _" I swear if he touches my shoulder again with his filthy hands , I'll cut his off !" shishio mentally cursed " and were was the last time he has taken a shower "_ Shishio rolled his eyes , thinking about a way to get out from this stupid man . Then he saw yumi coming with sakura and smiled " sorry I have to leave you my friend , we will have time all dinner to talk "

" no problem , we will talk again , now better I go meet your lovely mother "

" yes of course " shishio walked to yumi and sakura.

" look yumi , uncle shishio is coming towards us " sakura smiled happily.

Yumi looked at shishio . She couldn't help it , but felt her cheeks heated while looking at his well built body and bright crimson eyes.

Sakura ran to her uncle " uncle !" shishio smiled widely at her caught sakura in his arms " well , my pretty princess , you are dressed so nicely today "

Yumi smiled at them and walked near shishio " I hope we didn't disturb you lord shishio "

Shishio turned to look at her " no of course , you 2 just saved my life …."

 _Yumi turned her head away " he must have it about baron ishima "_

Shishio looked at yumi . She was dressed so nicely today , her hair were kept in the same bun but this day adorned with little roses . She was wearing a strapless red dress and had a very little make up . Between all this flowers shishio thought she was the most beautiful of all.

 _" she is so beautiful , so stunning , she looks like a queen even with a normal dress , not like all those women who think that they are perfect only because they are wearing diamonds"_

Yumi looked at shishio who was staring at her and blushed a bit only to be interrupted by sakura who chuckled a bit " yumi is very pretty , isn't she uncle ?"

Shishio blushed a bit but no one looked at his blush " yes she…. Truly ..is "

Yumi bowed at him blushing hardly " thank you these are really kind words from you my lord"

" shishio !" someone shouted from behind.

Shishio turned around to see akira calling for him " shishio , its time to enter in the palace , your mother is waiting for you , everyone has started to enter inside !"

" thanks !" shishio shouted to him and looked at yumi " you are coming ?"

" of course " she smiled and walked besides him.

Aoshi was seated in his house table eating dinner with haruna.

" um , this is very tasty " aoshi said eating the meat in his plate " you are a perfect cooker , haruna " aoshi smiled at her while she was staring at his blue eyes .

" this is nothing aoshi , this is the minimum a can do for you …."

Aoshi frowned " please haruna , don't talk about that subject anymore "

" alright , I am sorry , I am happy we are her together …" she smiled kissing aoshi's lips softly.

That sweet moment broke when they heard someone knocking at the door.

Aoshi got up sighing and opened the door . A man stood there shaking " I am sorry to disturb doctor , especially in this hour , but my son is really sick , he has a very high temperature"

Aoshi took his jacket and his bag " don't worry sir , I will come with you "

Aoshi then went to haruna who was smiling at him " you have to go …."

Aoshi took her hand in his " I promise I wont be late , and I am very sorry "

Haruna kissed him " no need to worry , its your duty dear , just don't forget that I love you and I always will…"

Aoshi stared at her not knowing what to say and left leaving haruna alone with her thoughts.

At the ball salon almost everyone was coming and the salon was full with nobles of all colors and gems holding their wives with expensive dresses and heavy make ups .

Shishio was near akira whispering to each other. In an instant shishio looked at the entrance and his eyes wided slightly .

Akira looked at his unmoving friend " shishio , are you alright ?"

" its her …." Shishio whispered.

Akira looked at the entrance advisor ikeda and his wife Tokio takagi ikeda . She had her long hair kept in a big bun adorned with porcelain flowers .He dress was a deep cascade blue adorned with blue ribbons and roses . Her neck was full of flowers in diamonds .

" she is beautiful as ever , I cant believe that 10 years ago she was in your arms …"

Shishio's eyes were blood red " shhh…. Don't speak loudly and please don't mention that story again !"

" ok sorry but for the loud tone don't tell me , everyone knows about your story , even advisor ikeda , her husband "

Shishio looked at Tokio again , she hadn't changed that much , she was beautiful , and smiley as ever. Then he gained some breaths and said to akira.

" I am going , you are coming ?"

" no you can go , I will go find tomoe " akira said waving away.

Shishio sighed and went to salute ikeda and his wife , Tokio .

While walking to them shishio could see Tokio looking at him and only him , a weak smile adorning her red lips.

" advisor ikeda is a honor to have you among us " shishio said bowing at the man and then at Tokio " tokio ….. is a pleasure to meet you again " shishio kissed the back of her hand

" please shishio , the pleasure its all mine , I am delighted to see you again , it has passed a long time "

Shishio smiled at her " yes its true , but I don't think I will be here for a long time , now with your permission , I am leaving …"

Tokio stared at him while shishio looked away trying to find akira , but he was busy talking to tomoe , and didn't want to bother his friend.

In that moment the music started playing and shishio now was standing near his mother .

" shishio , why don't you pick one lovely lady to dance ?"

" I cant find anyone worth for me " he said arrogantly .

Countess sayuri just laughed " don't be like that , there must be some girl that can compare with your handsomeness "

Shishio just looked away displeased , his sight stopping on yumi talking to sakura.

He smiled and went towards her " yumi "

Yumi looked at him surprised " yes ?"

" sakura would you be displeased if I would take yumi for some minutes ?" shishio said leaving yumi completely shocked while sakura smiled " not at all uncle "

Then shishio turned at her " dance with me …" yumi looked at his eyes , this wasn't request , it didn't sound like an order either , it sounded more like a plea she couldn't refuse.

" please …. Lord shishio , you can choose everyone you want , I cant …."

Shishio took her by the waist " I wont take _no_ as an answer "

Yumi stared at his red orbs and smiled at him. Shishio returned the smiled too taking her towards the dancing center . In that moment everyone turned their heads and stopped dancing , shocked. Countess sayuri looked worried and misao was going to blow from a moment to another from her anger.

Shishio not understanding at all the situation smiled and turned to the orchestra " why did you stop ? Music !" he shouted.

The music started again , also the couples that were there started dancing . Shishio took yumi again in his arms and started dancing with her.

He smiled at her while yumi just stared at him and started smiling too , her body shaking a bit feeling his strong arms around her waist. The music was making such a soft tune and yumi felt that she and shishio were the only one dancing . Shishio tightened his grip now that he and yumi were centimeters away from each other . He could feel her perfume while yumi felt his hot breath on her neck making her closing her eyes for a moment and fluttered them open to stare at his gaze . Shishio stared at her wonderful violet eyes reflecting softness and joy.

The two of them started dancing faster laughing softly.

All the nobles now were staring at them shocked . Misao was now fuming from embarrass while Tokio stared surprised but smirking .

At that moment yumi saw around their faces and went away from shishio , to take sakura and went outside.

Shishio looked softly at her and a bit curious at the nobles who now were chatting happily.

Tokio went near him and whispered " that look you had …. The way you stared at her , once it was only for me "

Shishio chuckled and whispered at her " once …. But no anymore , I'll tell you something , the man you are looking now isn't the same 18 year old boy from 10 years ago "

Tokio stared at him with her big grey eyes " what do you want to tell me shishio , I am a married woman …"

Shishio smirked at her " since you are married if I was you I would be correct not to remember the past…"

In that moment the door were opened to reveal a very stressed aoshi with a bit tears on his eyes.

" please ! you need to help me ! my wife haruna has disappeared , please a need your help !"

Shishio was walking towards him when misao took his arm " don't ! it was enough the little show with yumi , now don't do this , you know the rules"

Shishio looked angrily at her " I will do what I want to , if you know what's good for you take your hand off me !"

Aoshi looked at shishio " shishio at least you my friend !"

Shishio looked at aoshi , he hadn't seen him so desperate " of course , don't worry we will find her , akira are you coming ?"

Akira frowned and shook his head " I am sorry shishio , I cant "

Shishio looked at him and mocked " thanks , you are a great friend "

Aoshi and shishio went outside and took their horses " seiiki !"

" yes sir !" seiiki came near him.

" go take as much men as possible , we don't have much time !"

" yes lord shishio !" seiiki ran to inform the others.

All the nobles had shocked faces and were all outside seeing shishio and aoshi on their horses and running towards the woods.

Akira sighed " ok people , the show is over , lets enter all inside.

Yumi had put sakura in sleep and had reentered in the salon but saw that all were outside.

She saw akane in the yard and went to reach her.

" akane , what happened ?" yumi asked worried.

" aoshi …. He came ….. his wife is lost " akane said very worried while yumi looked away at the woods her eyes wided .

" haruna is lost ?"

Shishio and aoshi had searched all the woods with their men but they didn't find any sign from haruna . The night that day was very dark and cold , shishio felt like freezing in an instant . Aoshi in the other hand was feeling destroyed , he only hopped haruna was well , he couldn't think that something bad had happened to her .

 _" please god , let her be ok , please !"_

" aoshi !"

Aoshi turned his head to face shishio " aoshi listen to me , we will find her safe , don't worry , but she wasn't anywhere around in the woods , lets go to the shore , maybe she has been there "

They all went near the shore. Aoshi looked at the sea , it was dark blue and very calm .

Shishio looked around for any trace but nothing when aoshi screamed.

" shishio !"

Shishio turned around to see aoshi holding a mantel . His eyes were cold as ice but very weak at the same time.

" this is haruna's " aoshi whispered and looked back at the sea.

" no …. It cant be …. HARUNA !" he screamed her name walking through the cold sea but before he could go further shishio ran to him and took him back.

" shishio ! let me go !" he pleaded .

" no , listen to me , you cant swim through this freezing sea , you'll never find her , let take a boat and find her !

Aoshi was shaking from the thoughts he had in his mind about Haruna .

" seiiki , please go find a boat with t he others , but fast , I am begging you " aoshi shouted.

" I am going , don't worry !"

Seiiki and three other men took very fast the boat and started sealing towards the dark cold sea .

Shishio looked over aoshi , his eyes were tired and sad. The once blue color he had was disappeared from him , those eyes didn't have any more life inside

Shishio sighed and looked at the horizon while aoshi stayed unmoved , expecting for something to happen , anything….

After 2 hours of waiting aoshi looked at the boat coming towards the shore .

He paled to death seeing the corpse of haruna in the boat. Aoshi stared lifeless and sobbed heavily " Haruna …. No !"

Shishio looked shocked at his friend running at the boat to see haruna. Her face was pale and her long black hair loosen. Aoshi took her in his arms and sat on the sand cried hardly.

He opened his warm blue eyes and stared at her " my love…. I cant believe you did this … I cant live without seeing your wonderful smile…. Why ….why …"

Shishio went near him and sat down too " my god…."

" Haruna !" a female voice shouted.

Shishio turned his head to see yumi running towards them . Not wasting time shishio got up and took her by her wrist . " yumi please don't go ! "

" please , release me ! I need to see her …. Please leave me , why did she do that ! WHY !"

Yumi stopped speaking feeling very tired she sobbed in shishio's chest while he closed his eyes and hugged her. Yumi closed her eyes while her tears came across her soft cheeks , her radiating eyes once happy now were reflecting pain and fear .

Shishio sighed and whispered softly " please don't cry…. I don't want to see you cry…."

Yumi looked at his crimson eyes then at aoshi sobbing calmly holding haruna .

"aoshi…."Shewhispered" farewellharuna ….. hopeyouholdpeace …."

Sooo until now only three chapters. I am totally new to writing , english is not my first language so i apologise for every mistake i have done and also some grammar errors . Shishio and Yumi as a paring have always been the love of my life , some people love them some hate them . Still , i though that there weren't many story about this pairing so i decided to ad one and i began my first work based in my opinion the best italian Tv series Elisa di Rivombrosa , a marvelous cinematographic work and a moving movie it has been in my heart through many years , it has also been translated in many languages and i would recommend it with all my heart !

Also another thing , reading Master of Flames , the rurouni kenshin spin off made for shishio and yumi made me realise so many things i didn't understand before . It made me love this couple even more and if you read it it will change the opinion you may have for them 4ever !

I will make the impossible to finish this story , even though school , lessons family and friends are my priority one !

Hope you all enjoy this story since almost every character of the ruroken will be present !


End file.
